


There's a Hashtag, Mr. Stark

by orphan_account



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Irondad, One Shot, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Short & Sweet, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Trans Peter Parker, basically every fic i write you can assume that peter is bi and trans, even if it isn't necessary to make it obvious in the fic, so go ahead and assume that peter is bi and trans, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21564361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a little Halloween idea I had that I didn't write before Halloween like I should have, but here it is now! (Don't tell my WIP)Fluffy Irondad and Spiderson, very wholesome, 10/10 would recommend
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 160





	There's a Hashtag, Mr. Stark

“Whatcha lookin’ at, kiddo?”

Peter nearly drops his phone, startled by Mr. Stark’s sudden appearance _right behind him_ and Tony feels a little bad, but it’s kind of hilarious.

“Nothing! Nothing at all.” He tries to sound casual, but Mr. Stark sees through it.

“Friday, unless that was something personal…” he starts, but Peter doesn’t let him finish.

“No, Friday! Fine, fine, I was just, well. Hm. There’s this thing going around online, mostly Twitter, and… it’s really no big deal Mr. Stark, nothing that would even interest you,” Peter tries.

“The fact that you’re hesitant to tell me makes me think it would interest me very much,” Mr. Stark responds with a smirk. Peter groans.

“So with Halloween this weekend, people tweet about their kids’ costumes, and I guess a lot of people are going as, well, uhh… us.”

“Us? What do you mean, us? I already know that Iron Man is a popular costume, I guess with you getting more publicity nowadays, Spider-Man would be getting more popular too, I-” Peter cuts him off.

“Like, intentionally us together. When a kid wants to dress up as Spider-Man, the parents have been dressing up as Iron Man. There’s a… hashtag for it.” Peter finishes, blushing furiously.

Tony actually looks surprised. He redirects from his tangent and consider this new information.

“What’s the hashtag?” he asks. Peter would rather be anywhere else, and it so shows on his face. Tony almost laughs at him, but has a little sympathy for now.

“It’s, um, well it’s two, uh, they’re… ‘irondad’ and ‘spiderson.’” Tony takes about two seconds to absorb this, watching Peter as he turns even redder and stares resolutely at the floor. Sympathy for his poor embarrassed intern has officially flown out the window.

Tony’s laugh fills the lab, loud and boisterous and almost obnoxious. Peter was _so embarrassed_ to let him know about _this_? Tony can hear Peter mumbling while he cracks up, and he tries to take pity on him. But it’s just too funny. Now he’s gonna have to scroll through Twitter and look at all these costumes. Maybe that will cheer Peter up, if they look together. Tony doesn’t know why he seems to be so bothered by this.

“Yeah, yeah, it’s hilarious, Mr. Stark. You should calm down though, you have a heart condition,” Peter snarks out.

Tony laughs a few more times, breathing heavily. “Woo… You’re right, kid, I do have a heart condition, but they say laughter is the best medicine, you know,” Tony says sagely. Peter just gives a little _‘hmph’_ and pretends to refocus on the circuit board he had been meddling with before he looked at his phone.

“Pete… it doesn’t bother you, does it? That people are using that hashtag?” Tony starts to get anxious that maybe he didn’t take Peter seriously enough. If he really was bothered, then Tony’s reaction might have hurt his feelings. Of course, he does see Peter as kind-of the son he never had, but if Peter doesn’t want that to be how their relationship is…

“What? Of course not, Mr. Stark. I was just embarrassed. It’s already hard enough to get you to treat me like an adult, I don’t need all of Twitter infantilizing Spider-Man,” Peter says hurriedly. Tony considers this for a moment, relieved that his irrational thoughts hadn’t been confirmed.

“You know, you still are a kid, Pete. And don’t tell anyone I ever admitted to this, especially Pepper, but I kind of like the whole father-son dynamic. Of course, I’m not really your parent, but I dunno, I kinda enjoy the idea of you being the son I never had. Do I really treat you in a way that you aren’t comfortable with?” A million moments rush through Tony’s head at this thought, and he remembers every time he has done something relatively parent-like to Peter. They’ve gotten so close in the last few years, and it’s not just about the internship or superhero mentoring anymore.

They have movie nights, maybe all the times Peter fell asleep on him he should have woke him up? Treated him more like he would an adult who fell asleep on him? That’s bull, he would let Rhodey sleep on him and Rhodey is an adult. Maybe making him snacks for when he comes to the tower after school is too childish? No, the kid is a living garbage disposal. He does insist on an in-case-of-emergency nanotech watch like his own, but with a panic button and web shooter instead of a repulsor. But Pepper wears a watch like his, he wears one, it’s all in the name of safety, not treating Peter like a child. Maybe he does get on him sometimes a bit too much about being reckless on patrol… but to be fair, Peter is far too reckless! Then there’s all the nicknames, and the teasing…. Tony spends about ten seconds doubting every interaction he has ever had with the kid before he realizes Peter has been calling his name.

“Mr. Stark!” Tony finally snaps his attention back to Peter.

“Sorry,” he says curtly. “Got lost in my head for a second.” He realizes now that his heart is pounding in anticipation of what Peter will say.

“Well, did you hear what I said?” the kid, no, the young adult, asks.

“Uh… no. You’ll have to run through it again,” Tony responds.

“Well, I said _of course not_. You don’t ever make me uncomfortable, Mr. Stark. To be honest, I like our dynamic too, and, well. I felt bad about it for a while, because I felt like I was replacing Ben. But May and I talked about it and I realized that you can have more than just one or two people… like that. In your life. And I think of you like a father figure.” Peter is still blushing furiously and avoiding eye contact, but Tony’s heart clenches in pure relief. The kid doesn’t resent him.

“So… how can I treat you more like an adult, then?” Tony tries.

“I was just agitated… I really don’t want anything to change between us, Mr. Stark. I was just embarrassed about the costume thing, cause, well. Spider-Man is usually considered to be older than Peter Parker. People don’t think that he just graduated high school. Then sometimes the bad guys hear me talk and make fun of me for being young. This just makes me feel like the whole public is gonna see me as younger. Which isn’t a bad thing, just a little embarrassing for no good reason. But you… I like the way we are. I even like when you call me dumb things-”

“Excuse you, my nicknames are not _dumb-_ ” Tony interjects.

“Sure, Mr. Stark,” Peter continues, finally smiling a bit. Tony returns the smile and then pulls a stool up next to Peter’s while he continues, “But anyway, I like the way things are. You don’t treat me too much like a kid. I just want the public to see Spidey as a… like, a real hero. Not just a kid.”

“Well, Pete, I think you as much as anyone are living proof that kids can be real heroes. Just as heroic, capable, and important as any other superhero.”

Peter is silent for a moment. When he speaks again, it’s with a quieter voice. “You really think that, Mr. Stark?”

“Hell yes, kiddo. There isn’t a doubt in my mind.”

Peter hums thoughtfully. “I guess it is kind of a cute trend for parents to do with their kids,” is what he finally says. Tony smiles.

“You know what? Lab time is over. Let’s go see if we can find wherever Pepper hid the Halloween candy and we’ll scroll through that hashtag. I wanna see some cute baby Spidey’s,” he says, pushing Peter gently off his stool.

“Maybe we should take our own picture for Halloween. You could post it from the official Tony Stark account,” Peter says.

Tony laughs out loud again. “For sure, Pete. It will be our Halloween gift to our adoring fans.”

“It’s kind of weird to think that I have _fans_.” They approach the elevator and Tony slings his arm around Peter’s shoulder.

“Get used to it, kid. Spider-Man is one of the best things to happen to this city in a while. Anyone who isn’t a fan clearly hasn’t got their head screwed on right.”

“Mr. _Stark_ ,” Peter grumbles, embarrassed again at the praise. Tony just ruffles his hair.

“Like that motherfucking J. Jonah Jameson. What is his deal?” There’s half a beat of silence, and then finally, Peter laughs, loud and bright and happy. Tony just holds him close to his side and laughs with him, both of them feeling lighter when they step out of the elevator.

Tony may occasionally treat Peter like more of a kid than he needs or thinks he wants, but… god, he never wants any of this to end. He wouldn’t trade it for a thing.


End file.
